Two Solid Weeks of Bliss
by Banana1
Summary: This takes place during the two weeks of bliss before Logan has to leave on his six month deployment. Them making up for the nine years apart, for all the things that came before. Just enjoying each other and relearning what they mean to each other.


Story: This takes place during the two weeks of bliss before Logan has to leave on his six month deployment. I would love feedback, I haven't written anything is so long and would love to hear what you guys think.

Chapter One: To New Beginnings

Veronica enters her father's house with take out in hand. She'd just been visiting her dad at the hospital and she was relieved to see him responding well to treatment. She had come so close to losing him and it was a nightmare she didn't want to even consider. She starts to set the table for two, Logan is coming for dinner. He had insisted on taking her out to a celebration dinner for saving his bacon once again. But she persuaded him to rain check that idea for a later date, with the last few days filled with her dad in the ICU, Gia's death, Cobb's arrest, and all charges against Logan dropped, she's burned out.

And honestly all she really wants is yummy food from her favorite Chinese takeout and alone time with him in the privacy of her bedroom. Veronica just finishes getting everything set up when she heard a knock at the door. Smiling she walks quickly to the door seeing Logan looking handsome in jeans and an olive-green t-shirt. His clothes hug his body in all the right places, showing off his impressive new physique as if he had been cut from marble by the masters. She always thought him tall drink of water. But their years apart and his time in the Navy had only upped his hotness quota for her. And she made a mental note to get several pictures of him without his shirt on for her own personal enjoyment. She opens the door, "Hey there handsome, I hope you're hungry, I might have over ordered."

He smile back, "Hi Bobcat," he pulls her into a kiss, which she happily melts into. She is tempted to forget the delicious food on the table, instead to enjoy the even more delicious man in front of her. It's Logan who pulls away first, his face stays soft, but his brown eyes had a hint of seriousness brewing in them. "We need to talk."

"You haven't been accused of murder again have you? I got to say that's a record even for you." She jokes wanting to keep the mood light; there had been enough rottenness this week. She wants so badly to enjoy the good parts, to enjoy being with him again.

Logan doesn't pussyfoot around the news and dives right in. "I got a call today; since I have been cleared of Carrie's murder. I'm to report in two weeks for active duty. My deployment is for six months." The energy in the room changes, what had just seconds ago been a joyful affair, now felt like everyone was in on some joke and she was the punch line. It figures, she's happy, so the universe sweeps in to knock her down and even the score. "Maybe I should have waited after dinner to tell you," Logan says noticing the mournful look plaster to Veronica's face. She can hear the concern for her in his voice.

She doesn't say anything, but instead she hugs him, curling up in his warm embrace. He hugs her back, smelling of his woody aftershave and the ocean. The smell of him calms her and makes her feel safe. Even with the world a compete hurricane of chaos outside; within his arms everything makes sense. After five minutes of standing in the living room in each other's arms. Neither uttering a word, Veronica speaks, "Dibs on your car." Logan chuckles, she feels it echoing through his entire chest. She looks up at his face, "We'll enjoy these two weeks and go from there." She forces herself to let go of Logan, "Now let's eat, before dinner gets cold." Veronica determines not to dwell on the negative; she's going to focus on the good. At least they had two weeks to spend together. Walking towards the kitchen, as if Logan knew she didn't want to be parted from his arms just yet. He wraps his arms around her as they walk awkwardly towards the table. It's difficult, but Veronica doesn't care, she's spent too long pretending that this wasn't what she wanted. Veronica let out a small groan when Logan had to let go of her to sit down.

"It smells great, you must have cooked all day," Logan jokes.

"Need to make sure my man's belly is full," Veronica replies sitting down. "Think you'll get home cook meals like this on the boat."

"It's a ship," he corrects, piling huge amounts of food on to his plate.

"It's taking you away from me for six months, I can call it a boat if I want to," she shot back while biting into a spring roll.

"Fair enough," looking to steer the topic away from his leaving, "how is your dad doing?" He asks with genuine interest and concern, even with all their difficulties over the years Logan liked and respected Keith.

"The doctors say he's doing well considering, but he has a long and difficult recovery ahead of him." She grew still as she chewed her food; she took a hold of his empty hand in hers. "I can't thank you enough for saving his life. If you hadn't pulled him out of that car in time I would have lost him."

He gives her hand a light squeeze, "Happy to help, I'm just glad he's going to be ok. Your father is a good man. What about your big New York lawyer job, what do they think about all of this?"

Veronica had forgotten that in all the commotion with her father's accident and everything else happening she hadn't told Logan that her big New York lawyer job had ended before it began. She knew it would happen with her ignoring their calls, but it had still stung a bit. "Actually that's not a problem; it's not my job anymore. I'm not going back to New York; I'm staying here in Neptune."

"Going to be Neptune's very own Matlock? Give Cliff a run for his money?" Logan teases her, but with a genuine interest. "I think you'll be a great lawyer, something this town needs. I can see you now the female Atticus Finch, righting wrong and defending the innocent."

"Actually I think I'll renewing my PI license and keeping the family business running while Dad recovers." She diverts her eyes from his, unsure of what she wants his answer to be. She concentrates on her plate, eating in silence. Outside of her Dad and her friends, Logan's opinion matters a good deal to her.

Logan doesn't miss a beat, "And I'll think you'll be amazing at that too. But then you would be amazing at anything." He gives her a beaming smile of support and acceptance and Veronica loves him for it. He's seen her in her element; he knows what working a case means to her. The thrill of the chase, the figuring out the puzzle, getting the bad guys and getting justice for those who can't get it for themselves, Veronica thrives on all of it.

Logan's support makes Veronica feel even surer of her choice, "You know you don't have to pretend it's a good idea to get on my good side. I'm already planning on sleeping with you tonight."

Logan swallows his food before speaking, "I may be a bit bias wanting you to stay in Neptune for personal reasons. But if this is what you want to do, then I support you a hundred percent."

Veronica smiles, "Thank you, I needed to hear that. I just hope my Dad can be as understanding as you are when I tell him."

"If he's unhappy about it, you can blame it all on me if you want," Logan teases with a twinkle in his eye.

Veronica laughs, "That's sweet, but he already blames you."

"That's what I'm here for, disappointing parents since 1987. And if this PI thing doesn't pan out there are always other jobs available, dog walker, lifeguard, lounge singer" Logan jokes.

"Do you think Ruby would want to start a duet group? We could do _Up Where We Belong_ as a showstopper. Of course to be fair we will have to share a custodial arrangement of you; switch off every few days or she gets weekdays and I get weekends. It's only right she gets main custody, you two seem to have the stronger connection. I would only get in the way."

"I'm cool with that, as long as you guys don't ask me to pick favorites. I'm obligated to say I love you equally," Logan replies. Lowering his voice he puts down his fork, looking her right in the eyes. "But for your information, you know my true love will always be," he leans closer, tilting his head to the side, as if bringing her under a spell. "I need you to look at me," he asks meeting her gaze with his warm brown eyes. Taking a hold of her hand in his, "because it's got to be more than a physical thing, you got to get each other up here," he points to his head with his free hand, "and mostly here," he points to his heart. He takes a calm breath and then not breaking eye contact he whispers seductively, "I think you know my answer," Veronica leans in closer, "Dick Casablancas."

Veronica gives him a playful smack on his arm for teasing her, but she's laughing while she does. She's missed being silly with him; Logan could always keep up with her barb for barb. He understood her humor, he understood her references, and he understood her. She jumps up to get some more water, but in a moment of spontaneous, she leans down grabbing Logan by his shirt pulling him in for a kiss. A smoldering kiss that you feel in every limb in your body, making sure all you feel is happiness. Veronica breaks from the kiss, leaving Logan with a stun but blissful look on his face. "Woof," was the only eligible word he could get out. Veronica with a look on pride in her face, returns to the table with her glass replenish with water, she takes a dainty sip. Enjoying the effect she still has over him after all these years.

"So do you know where you're being deployed?" She asks after taking a bite of food. She wants to know as much about him being away as possible. To help with the worrying that is already taking shape in her mind, even with Logan safe and sound sitting ten inches away from her, she tries to push it down like a person swats away flies interrupting their picnic.

"Can't tell you that, strict rules of the Navy," she pulls a face of disappointment. "I know that must be killing you. But you need to try and put your curious nature on hold. I can tell you it will be somewhere in the Persian Ocean and will be very hot."

"How hot are we talking?"

"The sun and I are on a first name basic, I will politely ask him to visit you often after you have missed him so much living in New York."

"I'll stock up on sunscreen," she said between bites. "Will we be able to keep in contact while you're away? Or will I have to send letters address to the Persian Ocean by carrier pigeon and hope they find you on your boat?"

"The internet is decent, so we can email. Though I should warn you that there might be a delay in replying to your emails, but I will try as quickly as I can. Skype too, though that's not as reliable. Carrie preferred emailing over Skype, she used to say Skype reminded her too much of the movie Ladyhawke, 'always together, eternally apart.' She always said she could feel closer to me through my words than when we Skype." He smiles a sad smile at the memory of his late girlfriend. He hadn't meant to bring up Carrie with Veronica, but it had slip out. Now that the fear of a death penalty is no longer hanging over his head and Carrie's killer is rotting in jail. He found his mind drifting to thoughts of Carrie. Their relationship had been over a long time ago, but the sting of her death is still very recent.

Their relationship had been complicated, especially at the end, but he had loved her and genuinely missed her. And if he was honest with himself, he felt a pang of guilt on his happiness with being reunited with Veronica and entering a romantic relationship again. He knows that Veronica is his forever, but Carrie had been more than a way to pass the time. There had been one point during the happy times; he had flirted with the idea of popping the question. But then the dark times came and that idea was scrubbed. He knew from years of watching his mother, if she didn't want to be saved, he couldn't save her. No matter how hard he tried or how much he loved her.

"Hey, are you ok, you kinda disappeared for a second there." Veronica ask cutting through Logan's thoughts. He'd gone still with a far off look on his face.

He gives her a smile, unsure if he's trying to reassure her more or himself that he's fine. "Just taking a stroll down memory lane, I guess my grief is catching up with me." Veronica took hold of his hand, "Sorry, we're supposed to be celebrating and I'm being a wet blanket." He starts to randomly play with the remaining food on his plate.

Veronica could see him sliding into a dangerous place like he had before with Lilly and Lynn. "You're human. It's ok to miss her, do you want to talk about her?"

"Thank you for getting that fucking bastard who killed her," Logan says with a calm seriousness his hand clutching his fork a bit too tight. "I know I thanked you for clearing me, but it really helps that he's going to pay for what he did to her." Veronica smiles faintly, she knows all too well how painful life can be when your deny justice for a love ones death.

"You're welcome," she hates what Carrie's death is doing to Logan. Another woman he had loved was dead, another woman he felt he couldn't protect. It was one of the reason he had joined the Navy, his need to do some good in the world against so much injustice. A story of redemption to make up for the misdeeds that his family and at a point himself had made. Which was one of the reasons they were so well suited for each other, the need to make sure the evils of the world didn't get away with their crimes.

Logan speaks, "Her parents want to meet you to thank you, I told them you single-handedly solved the case and caught Cobb."

Veronica felt for Carrie's parents, their daughter had been one of the trouble souls of Neptune who died too young. "How are they doing?"

"As best as can be expected, their relationship with Carrie wasn't the strongest, but she was their only daughter and it's hard. Her Mom thanked me for all I tried to do for her, her Dad apologize for ever thinking I could hurt Carrie." He swallows a drink of water and takes a deep breath, Veronica watches him closely, "Her Mom said that since Carrie loss Susan, I made her the happiest her Mom had ever seen her." He sighs as if letting go, "I really did love her," he says quietly. It's his turn to stare down at his plate, playing with the remaining food.

As much as it pain Veronica to hear about Logan's love for another woman, even one that was deceased. She knew this wasn't about her and more about getting him through this, "I'm sure she knew that, she just got weighed down by all the other stuff. There was nothing you did or could have done to change that."

After what seems like an hour to Veronica, Logan looks at her, his eyes glistening with a hint of waterworks. "Thanks."

Veronica asks, "For what?"

"For solving the case, for getting Carrie justice, for saving me, for saying the right thing, for being here to help with all of this madness. Dick is great at getting me three sheets to the wind, but he's not really great at all of this." He gesture his hand to the space between them, "I missed talking to you about the real things; it never felt right not having you be a part of my life in some way."

Veronica nods her head, "For me too, there were times I thought about calling you. Especially after Mac told me about you enlisting, but you had your life and I had mine. And I thought why open that can of worms? I'm glad you called, I'm glad I came back, and I'm very fucking glad that you're a part of my life again."

Logan laughs so hard it parts the cloud hanging over him, "Why Ms Mars, that's quite a mouth you have on you."

Veronica's happy to see him laughing, "Well since I'm dating a sailor, I thought I should start to talk like one," she replies.

"Correction, I'm a pilot," he points out.

"You're both living on a boat in the middle of an ocean Sailor Boy," Veronica retorts back.

Logan is smiling, "Touché, Mars," he winks at her as he stands to take his plate to the sink. "And it's Sailor Man.

She gives him a mischievous smile after joining him at the sink, "Would you like to retire to the living room with a pint of ice cream and two spoons, Sailor Man?"

"You must like me a lot if you're willing to share your ice cream with me," he teases.

"Who said anything about sharing? You can have a bite, maybe two if you behave." Veronica replies putting the leftover food away.

Logan pulls her close to him, her back against his chest. "Maybe I'll eat you instead," he purrs in to her ear. He playfully pretends to bite at her neck, Veronica starts to giggle. "Ah you are putty in my hand human," Logan said putting on a phony Transylvania accent, sounding more Count Von Count. "The ice cream is all mine, muah ha ha," he spins Veronica around, giving her quick kiss on the lips and then grabs the ice cream from the fridge before she can stop him. With a sprint he's arrives at the couch first, turning on the tv with a look on his face that resemble a bit of pride.

Veronica calls from the kitchen, "Oh Dark One, you forget one very important thing."

"What's that," Logan asks his eyes glued to the tv, watching the highlights of a game that had been played earlier.

Veronica fake coughs to get his attention, "Unless your planning on eating like a five year old, you probably want one of these," she waves a spoon at him.

Logan mumbles, "D'oh," causing Veronica to laugh as she walks to the couch with two spoons in hand. "I meant to do that," he said trying to cover his mistake.

Veronica pats him on the shoulder as she sits down next to him with two spoons in her hand, "Keep telling yourself that darling." She grabs the ice cream and takes a satisfy bite, enjoying the cold treat.

He chuckles, "You forget Bobcat, you might have the ice cream, but I have the remote." He changes the channel only for it to land on the famous _You Lost That Loving Feeling_ scene from Top Gun. Next to him Veronica starts laughing, almost choking on her spoon.

"Let me guess, you meant to do that?" She asks between laughs.

"Fine, I'll change the channel."

"No, let's watch this," she says excitedly. "We can compare who looks better in their dress whites Tom Cruise or you. Though we both know the answer is Tom, I mean come on," she teases.

"That's enough ice cream for you," Logan says. Stealing the ice cream from her hand and taking a big bite.

Veronica scowl playfully, "Those are fighting words."

Logan takes another big bite, "What are you going to do about it Bobcat?"

Veronica launches for the ice cream, but Logan quick thinking moves it out of her reach. She climbs on top of him to get a better reach, his longer arms and stealth help keep it out of her reach. They are a tangle web of limbs and giggles. She starts to tickle Logan hoping that will do the trick, he laughs, but doesn't fold.

So Veronica uses her trump card, the strongest in her arsenal. She kisses him, what is supposes to be a quick kiss to distract him like the move he pulled in the kitchen. But this kiss quickly turns less into something less distracting and more passionate, as Logan returns the kiss hungrily by playfully nibbling on Veronica's lower lip. Veronica feels a warming sensation moving throughout her chest into the rest of her body. She positions herself more into his lap for a better angle as she runs her fingers through his hair. He leans around her, putting the ice cream on the table before running both hands up her back pulling her closer to him. Their kisses are strong and wanting, their reunion earlier in the week. Had done nothing to quench the thirst they had built up for each other over nine years apart. Instead it seem to have done the opposite, awaking a long dormant enthusiasm that would be deny no longer.

Both their breath labor, they only break to come up for air. "Logan," Veronica moans squeezing her legs tighter against him.

"Veronica," Logan replies trailing kisses down her neck, a happy sound catching in her throat.

She pulls at the bottom of his shirt; he lifts his arms to give her easier access. Logan's shirt thrown quickly to the floor, Veronica whips hers off without any delay. Moving her hands all over his hot chest, Veronica takes a second to marvel at the chisel abs before leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulder down his chest. She then works her way back up to his lips, pouring everything into a deep kiss. Her pulse pounding in her ear, she could feel Logan's excitement as she straddle him. She leans into his ear, her speech raspy, "Take me to bed or loose me forever."

Logan obeys lifting her up in his arms; Veronica wraps her legs tightly around his waist. "Show me the way home, honey," Logan replies back, Veronica cutting him off with another kiss. They stumble towards her make shift room running into walls and furniture, but carrying for nothing as their only interest are each other as they tumble into bed. Ripping off their remaining clothing as they reclaim each other heart and soul, nothing else exists except the two of them in this moment.


End file.
